a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure defining a set of stairs for a swimming-pool, said structure being very easy to install, especially in an existing swimming-pool. Furthermore, said stairs do not require to be mechanically fastened to structural members of the swimming-pool. such as sidewalls and/or the liner and/or the bottom of the swimming-pool.
b) Brief Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to manufacture stairs for swimming-pools, especially for onground swimming-pools. However, for positioning and preventing motion of said stairs in the swimming-pool, they always need to be mechanically secured to structural members of the swimming-pool such as a sidewall, the liner and/or the bottom of said swimming-pool. The fastening can be done with fasteners such as bolts and screws, or with means which make the stairs an integral part of the swimming-pool. An example of such stairs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,835. In this patent, a step assembly must be connected to the top rail of a swimming-pool sidewall. Furthermore, prior art stairs always frequently require to be assembled before they are sunk in the swimming-pool.
Therefore, there is a strong need for a structure defining a set of stairs that can be kept in place in the swimming-pool without requiring any mechanical fastening to structural members of said swimming-pool, especially in the case of onground swimming-pool. Furthermore, there is a strong need for stairs which do not require to be assembled before use.